Across the Alley
by Sab0511
Summary: I have lived across the alley from him since high school, who knew that we would end up together, and I would be a big movie star." Edward and Bella are about to tell a hugh secret to the world. AU and AH Complete
1. Prologue

_I hate to post stories before they are done, but I figured that I would post the prologue before I did anything, just to see if it would be a good story to post. Tell me if I should keep going, or stop and trash it. Sabby_

_Prologue _

_Oh, what a day, _Isabella Swan thought. Her best friend Alice Cullen slid into the back seat of the cruiser that her father drove when he picked them up from school. Bella couldn't drive yet, she couldn't wait until she got her own car so that she could drive to school, and not be humiliated. The toils of being a freshman.

"I bet I could set you up with Bella Swan," Bella turned her head to find the source of the voice. _Oh, course, Edward. _Edward Cullen lived across the alley from her, since the beginning of school. How Alice and her had become friends when her brother hated her was beyond Bella.

"Just because she is your sisters best friend, and because you live across the alley from her, doesn't mean I want to date her, she rides in a police cruiser, plus she is fat," Edwards best friend Emmett McCarthy said. Alice put a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder.

"It's almost summer. Don't worry," Alice said in her ear. The drive to the house was uncomfortable silence. Once they reach home, Bella hopped out of the car, and went inside, Alice trudged along behind her.

Bella tossed her book bag on her bed, and set down at her computer and opened her e-mail.

"I can't believe that my brother would do that. Edward is such a dick at times, and I probably take after him."

"Alice, you are no way like your brother, your not even like your older sister, Rosalie."

Rosalie was a junior this year, while Alice and Edward where freshman. Alice and Edward where also twins, even though they acted nothing alike.

"Thank you, what is your dad doing outside?"

" My dad always puts a pool up about five weeks before summer vacation. I never understood why, but I do go out there and swim, and tan."

"Any good e-mails?" There was one from Bella's mother.

_Bella, _

_Would you please come to Florida and see me for summer holidays, I will buy the plane tickets. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Sorry, I just really want to see you. Maybe you could even stay with me for the school year. Phil and I would love that. Oh and Phil got signed. Lots of Love, Mom._

"My mother wants me to come and live with her over the summer, and possible stay there for the school year." Bella said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think it might be a good thing, for me to move to Florida. I mean, I really only have you as a friend, and this year was hard. Your brother really harassed me."

"My brother is a rude, arrogant pig." Alice laughed. Bella joined in.

"Still," Bella said through laughs, "moving might be a good idea."

"You better tell Charlie, before he kills himself trying to set the pool up. On second thought, let him set it up, I might want to use it over the summer."

"Okay." Bella looked out the window. "Hey, he has water in it, do you want to run and get your suit, and get in. The water might be a little cold, but I won't be using it much this year." Alice nodded, and darted out of the room.

As Bella looked out her window, she saw things that she would miss this summer. Edward, Emmett, and Bella's older brother Jasper where working on Edward's Chevrolet Corvette C4 in the Cullens garage. It was currently stripped of it's paint, and the boys looked like they where working on the engine. Putting on her suit, she thought about Edward, the boy she had first fallen for when he had sent mud flying at her last summer.

Edward was cute, really cute. His bronze hair was one of a kind. His green eyes where like emeralds. He was gangly, but Bella knew that with working out, he would be built. He would never go after a ordinary nerdy girl. He would find a nice girl, and settle down long after she was gone.

"Bella, let's go. It's sunny, and I want to sunbath." Alice yelled at her window. _Why did Alice have to look amazing in her two piece while I look average. _Bella always wore cloths that did nothing for her figure, most of her cloths where one or two sizes to big, her swimsuit was a one piece, with a t-shirt thrown over it.

It felt good outside today, but the water was just a little on the cold side for Bella. She quickly scrambled onto her raft, and started sunbathing. Alice had another idea. Her raft was overturned in the matter of moments.

"Alice," Bella trembled. "What was that for?"

"My brother was looking over here. Oh, shit, here he comes. Along with your brother, and Emmett."

"Hey ladies, can we join?" Edward asked.

"No, please leave us alone. We wish to enjoy what time we have together before summer."

"Bells, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Mom asked me to come and live with her, for the summer. I am taking her up on the offer. I hate Forks." Alice looked heart sickened. Bella stood firm in her decision. "Now please leave us alone." Bella got back up on her raft.

The boys walked away.

"Good job Bella. Do you think your mom would let me come down over summer? Lots more shopping there than here." Both girls started laughing, and didn't stop until they had to leave for there respective homes.

_So, what do you think? This is just a treat, but if I get enough reviews that say keep going, I might just put up another treat in the form of another chapter. Sabby_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, I was reading the story for the millionth time, because I am at a writers block, and I thought that maybe I should put Edwards point of view in somewhere. You already know who's together and who isn't, but I will try to stay away from giving it away in case you haven't figured it out. I'm sorry it is so short. Enjoy._

Six years later (after freshman year, so Edward and Bella have been out of school for two years).

EPOV

I was standing in line waiting to get tickets to this new movie coming out, just so I could see the girl I was secretly in love with. Okay, secretly might not be the best word, more like obsessed. Every time I saw her kiss another man, I wanted to rip the lips off the poor soul.

It had been seven long years since I had first laid my eyes upon her. She moved away shortly after that, and I didn't see her again until senior year just three years ago. She only survived two months in Forks before she ran home to the safety of Florida. Then she had been discovered by some hot shot agent, and signed a small role in a movie, but was then bumped to lead, and that movie lead to a sequel, and there where talks about a third sequel.

She told me the other night not to come and see Tortured Loves 2, but I do. She is radiant, and glows up on the screen. She told me she couldn't act, but she does quite well for the girl who blushes at every little thing.

There seems to be millions of people in line, I caught snippets of their conversations.

"The lead actress is so hot, I heard she get's to make out with Patrick Hart like five times."

"The girl who plays Melody, she is flipping brilliant, I want to fuck her."

I tried hard not to turn around and tell the young man off. I chose not to, it wouldn't look good if I started something at her premier.

Okay, so not the red carpet premier, but still it was her premier to me. She always wore the jewelry I got her on her twenty-first birthday in at least one scene. She was my best friend after all.

"One to Tortured Loves" I told the attendant when I got to the window. I received my ticket, bought a chocolate bar, they remind me of her eyes, and went into the theatre. I chose one of the side seats, just so I wouldn't have to hear all the obscene things said about her. I already had to listen when they sighed over her. My girl, I wanted to scream every time I heard this. I couldn't.

This was how it had to be, I could never show up at one of her premiers, I wasn't like her. She would disown me if I tried to be like her. I had to adhere the plan.

But plans never work out the way you want them to.


	3. Chapter2

_**I like to write stories that are based on some type of real life events. The first chapter, (the prologue), was based on a couple of events that happened in high school, and I thought it would be a cute way to have a couple meet. Sadly, there was a boy who called me fat and ugly, (I didn't ride in a cop cruiser) and then a few months later came to my fence that separated my yard from the alley and asked to swim in my pool. I told him flat out no, and we haven't spoken since. We wave on occasions, but that's it. Enjoy chapter 2, and remember, always be nice to your neighbor, you never know what might happen in the future. That is my moral for the story.**_

**8 Years Later (two years after chapter 1, or eight years after the prologue) **

**BPOV**

"**Alice, I can't believe your marrying Jazz. It feels like just we meet yesterday. Who is the best man by chance." I asked, already knowing the answer.**

"**Edward, the spawn of all evil is best man, be nice, and don't hit him again, hit on him maybe, but don't punch him in the face, you do have to dance with him."**

"**Hey, one time, and Edward pinched my as, so I took the liberty of teaching him manners. It was one time, in high school, a lot has happened since that disastrous senior year."**

"**You weren't even there for a semester, you barely made it a month before flying back to Florida."**

"**I missed the sun, and I made it two months."**

"**A month and a week."**

"**A month and a half, but you have to count the two weeks where I didn't go to school, so two months. Ha."**

"**Whatever. When are you coming back, I need to get your dress ready."**

"**Soon, I promise, but things are busy here, some days I miss just being able to relax and enjoy the sun, but Hollywood has other idea's. My current project is wrapping up, and then I have about a year until my next project. I got to go, Jon is coming over, and he doesn't look happy." I hurried to put my phone back in my back pack, and went to greet my personal assistant.**

"**Bella, looking great, but where is your make-up, you have a photo shoot in an hour, oh and did you green light that new project yet. The sequel to this trilogy. They want to start shooting as soon as possible."**

"**They can count me out, I said I needed sometime off. Plus, my brothers wedding is in two months, and I need some time of to get ready for that. Remember, I am the maid of honor."**

"**I never understood if you're the maid, then your married right, and a matron is unmarried?"**

"**Do I look married, I'm a maid, and I will die a maid. There is nobody in Hollywood that would make me think of marriage." In Hollywood, no, but outside of Hollywood, I could name one, the guy I was already married too.**

"**What's that saying, always a bridesmaid, never a bride?" **

**That's what he thinks, but thing couldn't be farther from the truth. I was a bride once, a long time ago, to the man I loved than and still love now, but everybody thinks we annulled the marriage, when we really didn't.**

**I still slip off from time to time to see him, but my schedule keeps me so busy I barely have time to see the man I love. He comes here when he can slip away, he secretly comes to my place for weekends, but we only get to see each other once a month, sometimes not even then. I never take dates home only him. **

"**Oh, you have a 9 o'clock in the morning with Shauna, she isn't happy you won't date Mike Newton."**

"**Mike only wants to date me so that his career can boost higher. Been seen on Hollywood's hottest starlet, and your career goes through the roof."**

"**One date? Drinks? Dinner? Even you have to eat." Jon sounded desperate.**

"**Did Shauna put you up to this? I leave in a week for Forks to go to my brothers wedding, I should be there helping plan it, but no, my schedule demands me to be here, and guess who is planning as we speak, the brides sister, who really hates being the bridesmaid, and still having to do majority of the planning for the bridal showers, yes, showers, bachelorette party. You don't piss off Rosalie Cullen McCarthy. Her husband is a big bear, and I don't mean teddy bear. She is not a fan of my movies either, but that might have to do with the fact that Edward, the dumb ass part time friend from high school, tried to set me up with her husband, who is like my other older brother."**

"**Geez, you do need some time off," Jon said. "That made no sense what so every. You jumped from one topic to another so fast, did you even take a breath?" If this keep up, I was going to take my anger out on him, so I turned my diva charm on, turned on my heel, and left the room. Huffing in anger. **


	4. Author's Note

So, I am obsessed with , and I have slipped behind in my homework. Not good when I am a senior in college trying to get my degree in Mass Comm. Anyways, my mini-doc is due next week, and I have the 30-second intro done, and nothing else, so all my stories will be placed on hold until I am caught up with home work, and I am on my way to a sunny summer holiday. I will post just one chapter, and be done. Just one. I'm even going to make it a cliffy just because I am mean. I will not reply to any reviews, I might just block myself from fan fiction all together. Sorry, but I have to do what's necessary for my grades. See you guys in a week to three weeks.


	5. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, I know, but enjoy. I have a feeling that the next chapter is short as well, but I don't want to give the reader to much information to process, because I get confused when I get long chapters. Enjoy.**__

_**One hour, and I would be in Forks, getting everything ready for the biggest wedding Forks had ever seen. Alice never did anything half way. Flying in flowers from Africa, might have been to much. Thankfully her parents stopped her from bringing in the Russian Ballet to perform at the reception.**_

_**To make matters worse, my plane had been delayed at LAX for over an hour, so I had to call Alice and tell her I was running late, and she informed me that she couldn't pick me up at the new time, so I was stuck getting a cab, or giving in and calling Edward or Emmett. I was getting the cab. No way was I going to be stuck with the man that looked like a god, and could be an ass at times or the big teddy bear of an adopted older brother. They both scared me when they drove.**_

"_**We will begin our descent into Seattle in just five minutes, please fasten your seat belts and place your trays in the up right position." The captain said over the intercom. **_

_**Finally, I would get to see my friends and family that I hadn't seen in over a year. I felt the tires touch the ground, and was somewhat happy to be back in Washington, even though it rains, I would, undoubtedly run into him. **_

_**My heart fluttered with excitement. I knew he would be at the wedding, so he would save a dance, even though the family thought we weren't on speaking terms. When the fasten seatbelts sign went off, I unfastened my belt, and waited to unboard, afraid of what I would find on the other side of the hall that leads from the plane to the terminal. **_

_**I was in complete shock when I saw him, the man I loved with ever fiber of my being. But damn the paparazzi where there. I could tolerate the paparazzi, but all I wanted was to be with the man I loved.**_

_**I locked eyes with him momentarily, and turned my phone on, hoping he would know to text me. Sure enough there was a text from him.**_

_**Hi baby, I just wanted to let you know that Alice called and said that under no circumstance where you to get a cab. So here I am your very own knight in shining armor. Where do you want to meet?**_

**I sent him back a reply saying to give me info about where he was parked, and I would meet him there, knowing he had his car which was tinted very dark, and he was to hid in the back seat until I could get out with out them finding out. Oh what a tangled web of lies my life had become. Maybe it was time to settle down, or at least bring the relationship out of the closet. **

**The paparazzi started hounding me with questions, but I didn't want to answer, so I just repeated no comment. I noticed that the group was small, normally I would spark the buzz of the big networks like E! and Access Hollywood, but both networks where absent. I started to listen to the questions being asked.**

"**Ms. Swan, are you going to be married? Is that why you wouldn't date Mike."**

**Mike Newton was coming up a lot in my day to day activities. Had he planned this, so that he I would start dating him. I decided to intervene, because I didn't want them hounding my family and Alice's family during what could be considered the biggest time of Alice's life. **

"**Look, here is the deal, I am in Washington to attend a family wedding, I am only the maid of honor. Not getting married today, not even getting married in the near future," only the recent past, "I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone, that includes my family and friends out in LA. Thank you."**

**I spotted my baggage on the carousel and grabbed it, hoping the paparazzi would not follow me, no such luck. I found airport security, and had him delay the paparazzi long enough so I could make a break for it. I made it to the car with absolutely nobody following me. I had him get in the drivers set, and I got in the passengers seat and he speed out of there without much trouble. We didn't talk until we made it to the interstate.**

"**Shall we go back to my place Mrs. Cullen? I have some plans for us, and a surprise for you." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. What did he have in store for me now.**


	6. Chapter 4

_I'm back, this is a short chapter, and I can tell you there are only ten chapters. I cut it short due to lack of response. Enjoy._

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked after we turned onto a dirt road that I didn't think anybody used anymore. We where still 10 miles from town, and where I had rented a room for the next couple of months.

"It's a surprise. I called and cancelled your room. Alice was having a fit because you had to get a room. She started looking for someplace for you to stay, and I graciously offered my home."

"But you live with your parents. I should have stayed with Charlie, but I don't want to be a burden on him, and I would rather be with my husband."

"Bella, I have been out of high school for four years, we have been married four years this month, I told you, I have a surprise for you."

"Did you buy a house?"

"Not saying."

"You really can be a stubborn ass sometimes, did you know that?"

"I love you too." was all he said, as he turned onto what looked like a driveway. A very long one at that. A small house came into view. "It's not really a house, it's more of a cottage. I might of bought it with you in mind."

"You bought me a house?"

"More like a romantic get away. Every starlet needs somewhere to hide. Especially when she has a secret husband."

"Can we please not talk about the secret husband stuff, I don't even want to think about the web of lies my life has become."

"Honey, we got married on a dare. That dare was when I finally felt I could tell you that I loved you. Still do, for that fact, but I never understood why you love me. I was always an ass to you."

"I'll tell you that someday. Just know that I do love you. We should of annulled it, ya know, we where both to young," I said to a shocked and confused Edward. "But I'm glad we didn't. Life would be to dull without you in it."

"You just like the sex," my husband joked.

"I prefer to think of it as making love, and yes, I do enjoy that immensely, but I also like when you call me at the end of a long day just to see how I am, or the roses left on my door step, simply signed E. My PA and Agent had a field day with that one. They think I was secretly seeing somebody. It's the little things you do for me, that make me love you even more. Edward, as much as we fight and argue, I can't see myself with anybody else. Only you for the rest of my life."

"Feeling a little sentimental today?"

"No, passionate, plus, you haven't kissed me yet."

"Do you want me to kiss you while I'm driving?" As he said this the car came to a stop in front of a large cottage, or small house.

"How many rooms are there?"

"2 bed, 1 and a half bath."

"Why do we need 2 bedrooms?"

"I don't know, maybe because I am ready to start trying for a baby." Edward looked at me hopefully.

I also was ready for a child, but since I was technically not with anybody, and if I came back after six months pregnant, my agent would kill me, but it could work.

"I want to start having a family as well, but there are certain things that need to happen. First of all, at the wedding, we need to act like we like each other, and not hate each other.

"Since we're living together, I think maybe it could work. Maybe you should take me out on a date. I have to inform my agent that I am dating a friend from Forks. Let that leak, then let it leak that we are getting more serious, and by the end of six months, let it leak that we got married. First though we have to inform our family that we are still married, and happily in love."

"Just don't hit me again." Edward pleaded.

"You where drunk, and you grabbed my ass, something, you know that I hate. It wouldn't have been that bad, but you did it in public. In front of Emmett and Jazz, and if I hadn't done something, they would have killed you. Your lucky you only had a broken nose. They where ready to beat you to a pulp. If you want, you can try it in private as often as you would like."

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. We had only been married a week, and you weren't talking to me. You had informed Alice that we had annulled it."

_The next chapter is flashbacks, so you get to understand about the dare and such._


	7. Chapter 5

_Hi again. This is the flashback chapter, so I hope you enjoy how Bella and Edward came to be. With spring break coming up, I will be able to hopefully finish the story. Enjoy._

_Flashback_

"Bella, I am really sorry that I dared you to marry my brother, it was stupid." Alice almost cried. "You annulled it right?"

"Yea, this little incident is behind us now." Better to let everybody think the marriage was annulled, than still intact.

"Oh, shit, brother alert." Alice screeched.

I turned around, and there he was, my own personal god on two legs, or at least, he looked like he was on two legs.

Yesterday, we had broke the news to our family that the marriage had been annulled, and I know that Edward would take it hard, so last night, we had done a rededication of vows with a preacher. We where stronger than ever, or that's what I thought.

"How is my wife-y today? Come here and give papa some love, maybe between the legs." This was not the plan. He was suppose to come and say how sorry he was about the dare, but no, he was being a total ass. I looked a little closer, and noticed he was having balancing issues. I took a quick sniff of the air, and smelled alcohol. Edward was drunk, no he was worse than drunk today.

"Your drunk, and I am not your wife anymore, we annulled it remember. You and I are nothing more than enemies."

"Well than, come with me, and we can be enemies in bed." He made a grab at me, but I was faster, and got out of his way.

"Forget it Edward. You're a dick, always have been, and always will be." I turned my back on him, and saw that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had made their way over to where Alice, Edward and I where.

I suddenly felt something pinch my butt. I spun around, and saw Edward smiling like a little child. I marched right up to him, and hit him square in the nose. He fell hard to the ground, and I instantly felt bad for what I had done, but my brother and Emmett where visibly fuming.

"Alice, help me get him home so he can sleep this off." I said quietly. "After that, I am getting a plane ticket, and going back to Florida."

_End Flashback_

"You only stayed a few days after that. You didn't start speaking to me until you had been in Florida for a month, and only then you did it because I had to fly to Florida to make you forgive me." Edward said. "But the make-up sex was so worth it."

"I never knew that I could get so much sand on me, and in so many places." I laughed at the memory. My step-father Phil owned a sea side cottage that he never used, so when I found out Edward was coming, I told my mother and Phil that I needed some time away. They understood that I was in pain over what had happened in Forks, so Phil offered me the cottage for the weekend, and I went and got Edward.

I remembered standing on my toes just to see over the heads of everybody, to watch for the man I had loved since freshman year. I saw the bronze hair, and he saw me. I ran strait into his arms, crying and apologizing over and over. I had been so stupid. When I finally was able to stop crying he kissed me hard and long. The kiss was filled with love.

"I was so glad you came to see me that weekend. What excuse did you use on your family?"

"I told Alice that I need to come and apologize in person since you wouldn't pick up your phone. I don't think she suspected a thing, but than again, my sister always surprises me." Edwards cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "Speak of the devil, let me take this, and then you and I will have a little reunion of our own." He jerked his eyebrows up suggestively, and walked away.

I loved our new home, I truly hoped that we would be able to grow old here together.

The dare, or bet, had started a train of things, ending with Edward proclaiming his love for me. I told him that the feeling was mutual, and we where married. A stupid thing to be doing at our age, but looking back, I understand that it was the right thing to do.

_Flashback_

"I dare you, Bella, no I bet that you couldn't do something spontaneous for once." Alice said, while hugging my older brother Jasper, they had been an official couple for three months now. They had both consumed enough alcohol that they probably didn't know what they where say.

I had been back for two weeks, after much begging from Jasper and my father to move back, I had made the commitment. After two weeks of sulking, Alice came over and drug me out of the house, taking me to a party at her friend Jessica's. Big mistake.

My good luck had succeeded so far, and I had not seen Edward in the two weeks since I had been here, but I knew that he would be their tonight, more or less hanging on to a girl or two. He didn't show up until much later, and alone for once. I had fallen for him back in freshman year, and I had hoped that my infatuation with him was gone, but when I saw him for the first time my infatuation came back strong. He had started working out, and while I had lost most of my baby fat, I was still just average, he on the other hand was a god. A god looking strait at me. He started walking over towards where Alice, Jasper and I where sitting.

"Hey Alice, Jasper, and you might be?" He asked me, had I really changed that much?

"Are you kidding dumb ass?"

"So it is the elusive Bella Swan. Why grace us with your presence tonight?"

Alice giggled, and Jasper was trying hard not to do anything. I wanted to smack him hard, but instead I gave him the eye,

"Go ahead and keep checking me out, if you want, we can go up to a room."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? I don't know where you've been for one thing."

"Ouch, are you trying to hurt me? Isn't working, babe."

"I know your dare slash bet. You have to do something spontaneous with my brother, the bigger the better. Then I promise never to talk about your lack of spontaneity again." Alice said while giggling.

"What do you have in mind Alice?" I asked

Alice looked at Jasper who answered.

"You and Edward have to get married, or sleep together. Chose one."

"Married?" My voice rose through the pitches.

"Sleep together. I like the idea." Edward stated matter of fact. That did it, I hit him in the gut, only to hurt my hand. He glared at me.

"You can go out side and chose. Just chose fast. There is a wedding chapel in Port Angeles." Alice said. I stalked my way through the crowd. Edward followed closely.

"How have you been Bella?"

"Great," I said flustered. "Why the small talk?"

"I dunno, do you want to take my car, or yours?" Edward asked once we where outside.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to have sex until I am married. Contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep around. It's just easier to pretend that I am a player than to have to be one. You know my parents, they raised us kids to be responsible, and I promised myself not to sleep with anybody besides the girl I truly love. She has been away for awhile though. Living in Florida in fact."

"Who, me?"

"Yes Bella, why do you think I teased you freshman year, I liked you, a lot, I think I even love you, but I knew you didn't feel the same way. I had hurt you to much. But I want to marry you, and call you mine forever until I die."

"Edward, even though you where horrible, I think I love you as well. Don't ask why, I just do. Lets get married."

We drove to Port Angeles, and consummated the marriage that night, and I knew deep in my heart that I had done the right thing.

When I showed Alice the next morning, she only remembered bits and pieces, but she said she would be true to her word. When my family found out what had happened, the annulment process began, but because we where both of legal age, the process never was completed, our parents never knew this little fact, and over the next four years we meet secretly, out of the public eye, just us two.

_End Flashback_


	8. Chapter 6

_This is not the original chapter, but I wanted to try my hand at writing a lemon. So, you can flame it, or love it, just hit the review button at the bottom, and tell me what you think. Remember that this is my first lemon._

_Chapter 5_

"So, what did Alice want?" I asked.

"Make sure I hadn't killed you yet."

"Why would you kill me, you love me."

"You know, murder is the ultimate crime of passion" Edward joked, but got a serious look on his face.

"Does the family really think you would murder me?"

"With our history, who knows." Edward grabbed my face in his hands, and gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

His face soften to that of love. His emerald green eyes looked at me with more passion than I thought would be possible.

"How have we keep our secret, when I am so in love with you, so in love in fact that I could shout it to the world that you Mrs. Cullen are mine forever. I don't want our usually hot and heavy sex sessions, we have a year, I really want to focus on our marriage, I don't want to watch you on the big screen kissing somebody else, when I wonder what it would be like kissing you in that scene."

"Edward, when I am kissing somebody else, it is you and only you I think about. When you see me kissing somebody on screen, I see myself kissing you, so really it's you kissing me up on that screen."

"I bet the best writers in Hollywood, wouldn't be able to come up with material this good."

"I won't bet against you. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Who says there is anything wrong?"

"Normally you would be tearing my clothes off by this point."

"It's always hot and heavy, like there is never enough time to enjoy you and me, and there never is, the weekends are over before they begin it seems."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, we have a year before I am due back in Hollywood, with the exception of award shows. my next green lighted project is set to begin production in a year, so why don't we focus on our marriage, really be a married couple." I said, as I snuggled up to him, wrapping my arm's around him.

"We do have to tell the family, though."

"You remember what you said about starting a family?" Edward nodded, and I continued, "You know that the only way we are going to be able to start one is if we practice, and we can go nice and slow, like our first time should have been."

That did it, I captured his lips with mine, and he picked me up bridal style. I refused to break the kiss as he walked into the house, and towards what I presumed to be the bed room. My figures started working the buttons of his shirt open.

I remembered the first time we had been together, it had been fast, we had both wanted to consummate the marriage before our family found out. Of course, they hadn't found out we had had sex, so they made us annulled the marriage fast.

I felt myself being set down on the mattress, but I clung to Edward, still working at his buttons.

Finally I got the buttons done, and he slid the shirt off. I ran my hands down his abs, and his muscles contracted at the touch. I continued to run my hands down until I hit his jeans. I carefully undid the button, and slowly, teasingly slid the zipper down.

I move my hands to his waist, and slid his pants and boxers down. He stood there in all his naked glory, and my eyes took him in. His abs sculpted carefully, his calves tone from running, and his member stood fully erect.

He backed away momentarily, to get a condom, I stood up, and stopped him.

"Remember, we are ready for a family."

Edward nodded. I placed kisses everywhere I could reach. I turned him around, and pushed him towards the bed, making him lie on the bed. I kissed down his abs, and reached his member, and placed a sweet kiss on it, then took it into my mouth, I slowly swirled my tongue around his head, making him moan in pleasure.

He jerked up, and I went with it, each time he jerked, it went farther down my throat.

"Bella, I'm… going… to… come, let go." I refused, I wanted him to come in mouth. I felt the cum start trickling down my throat, and he let loose a violent jerk before his member became limp, and I released it.

"Holy shit, Bella," he panted, I went to lay down beside him. "That was amazing, but we have a problem."

"What is that?"

"You have to many clothes on." He said, still out of breath.

"Are you getting old? Can't you catch your breath as fast."

"Shut up, that was just mind-blowing, but it's your turn now."

I stood up, and he started to protest, but I placed a finger on his lips.

"One moment," I walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

I wanted this to be special, so I had special ordered sexy lingerie. Due to my starlet statues, I had to order it off line, and as soon as it had come in, had tried it on, it had fit like a glove. I put on the silk bra and panties, and a shirt I had stolen from him after the first time we had made love, on, and walked out to his room.

"I wondered what happened to that shirt."

"I wanted something to sleep in that was yours, so I stole it."

I walked over to him, and slipped the shirt off. His jaw dropped.

"I never knew you had anything that seductive."

I reached behind me, and he finally got the message, I was giving him a strip tease. At least that was what he thought. I was going to do a lot more.

I slowly took the bra off, and I knew his hands where itching to touch me, but I was out of his reach, I slowly started rubbing my breast, I licked one finger, and wet down one tit, blowing on it to make it taunt. I repeated it on the other tit. I could tell Edward was enjoying the show, I had never done something like this before.

I continued to rub my breast, and looked at him, his hands where wringing together, I could tell he was very tempted to get his hands on me. I decided to turn my attention else where, I motioned for him to get up, and stand where I was standing, and I went and laid down on the bed and slowly started removing my panties. I spread my legs apart, and started playing with myself. I slipped two fingers inside myself, and moaned.

Edward moaned at that second, and I knew that this tease was over. I hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. He was at my side, rubbing my breast.

"Honey, I am the only one allowed to play that way with you. Your not even allowed to do that anymore. It drives me insane."

"That was the whole point." I kissed him, but he had other idea's. He scooted me up on the bed, while playing with my breast, he took one tit in his mouth, and suckled at it, before moving on the other one. My hands played with his hair, pulling him up. His lips captured mine and I felt his fingers part my lips. He flicked against my bundle of nerves. Then he slid two fingers inside me, keeping his thumb on my nerve bundle. He started sliding them in and out over and over until I started to orgasm. I screamed, and I knew that if we hadn't been in the country, the neighbors would have reported a murder or something.

My whole body rocked with the strength of the orgasm. He slipped out of me, and brought his fingers to his mouth, where he proceeded to lick them clean. I captured his mouth once more, and shifted so he was laying on the bed, and I straddled him.

"What a reunion." I laughed.

"It's not over yet, I plan on having you all night."

"You haven't even had the main course yet."

He laughed at that, and helped slide his length into me. I was setting the pace tonight. I started slow, picking up speed. I rode him long and hard. He played with my tits. I moaned at the intense pleasure that I found riding him. I could feel my pleasure building, and I knew it would be a fast night.

"Bella, I'm… oh, fuck, I'm coming." I loved it when he talked dirty.

"Oh, Edward, fuck, me too." My muscles tightened around him, and after a violent jerk, I came, he came shortly after.

I laid on top of him for what seemed like forever. I eventually slid off him and into the crook of his arm, and we fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter six_

I didn't want to wake up, but my phone was blowing up, even Edward, who could sleep through anything, was waking up. I untangled myself from him, and went to retrieve my phone.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at caller id.

"Oh, my god, what in hell did you do last night?" My agent Shauna yelled into the phone.

"Nothing," that she needed to know about anyways. "I'm staying with a friend from high school, we sat up and talked."

"Said friend had better not be male, or your husband is going to be severely pissed."

"Husband," what was she talking about. "I'm not married?"

"Turn on E!"

I spun around and caught my foot in the rug, and two strong arms caught me.

"Where's your remote? What channel is E!?"

"On the coffee table, and 49, why?" I put up one hand to silence Edward.

"Your with a guy?" Shauna yelled.

"It's just my friend. How fast can you get to Forks?" I flipped on the television.

"I just arrived in Seattle."

"Your great, I'll call you back when I figure out what the hell is going on." I quickly gave her direction to Edwards.

The headlines on the television where stating that in just a few moments there was going to be a special on the marriage of Bella Swan. I didn't have to wait long to get my answer.

"And we're back, I'm Ryan Seacrest, and I'm here with Bella Swan's new husband, Mike Newton." My jaw hit the floor.

"Where is your lovely wife, Mike?"

"She is getting ready for her brothers wedding, but she told me to go ahead and tell the public." Edward was growling.

"How long have you been together, we haven't seen you in public before."

"Well, Bella is a very private person, so we chose to keep the relationship on the down low."

"Down low my ass." I yelled at the television, as my phone rang again.

"What," I said sharply.

"Bella, how could you?" It was Alice, and she was crying. "Edward still loves you, please tell me you didn't marry that ass?"

"Chill, I didn't. Trust me when I say, I still love your brother. Get the family together, I will be there as soon as my agent gets here."

"Where is she?"

"She is more or less ten minutes from Edwards."

"The family is already here, Carlisle had to sedate your father though, he was hell bent on getting to LA to kill your whatever you want to call him."

"I will send Edward up as soon as I can get his ass up."

"Bye."

"Turn the TV off, don't listen to a word that comes out of Mike's mouth."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Edward, get dressed, shit to late, Shauna's here."

Edward ran to the door, and I realized what I must look like, I had slipped on my favorite shirt of Edwards, and he had gotten into some sleep pants, otherwise we where bare, and my hair was tangled, and tried to make my escape, but Edward had let her in.

"Freeze young lady." I slowly turned around. "My first question is, are you married?"

"Yes," I whispered, and Edward came up behind me, hugging me around the waist.

"To Mike, or to the man who is half dress and holding you?"

"Edward." I said, pointing at him. I lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Why is Mike saying you two are married?"

"To get back at me for not going out with him."

"How long have you been married?"

"Four years." I was cringing into Edward.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry I pushed you to date. You should have told me, how did you keep it a secret?"

I shrugged, holding on to Edward in case Shauna tried to take me from him.

"We where going to go public in the next six months, because we are trying to get pregnant." Edward said.

"So, you where going to come back after a six month hiatus, pregnant."

"We where…"

"Shut up lover boy" Shauna snapped

"Shauna, I was going to tell you, I really was. We wanted to try for a family first, I want a child with my husband."

"Well, guess what, you two are going public with in the week. Mike doesn't know what is about to hit him."

"What are you plotting?"

"Your already pregnant aren't you?"

"No, I don't think so?"

"You missed your monthlies now twice."

"It was just the stress of the job, I thought."

"I caught you getting sick twice in one week."

"I had the flu. Oh shit, let's go see your father."

"His father, why?"

"He's my doctor." I said, heading for the bed room, with Edward close behind.

"She is a piece of work." Edward said, as he threw on clothes.

"I heard that." Shauna yelled.

"She is the best. I want to kill Mike, something bad right now."

"Don't stress, if you really are pregnant, you shouldn't be stressing." Edward said, kissing my forehead. The doctor in him was coming out. I was glad Edward was going to med-school next year, after he got his double degree in biology and chemistry.

"Okay, but lets get to the family. They are going to be very mad. Carlisle had to sedate Charlie because of Mike. Your going to be right there. If you think I hit hard, who do you think I learned it from."

"Jasper?" I nodded. "Oh, hell, I am in trouble."

"I'm calling your father." I said, as I headed down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, it's Bella, I know you aren't working right now, but I need to meet you at your office, I need a pregnancy test done."

"I'm sorry Bella, I won't do that. It would be Mike's, and I can't do that due to personal reason. My son loves you so much, and you go and stomp on his heart like that. Did you know that he goes to see your movies like five times?"

"Carlisle, ask me where I was last night."

"Where where you last night?"

"In Edward's, no my husbands bed, the same guy who I think I might be pregnant with. Edward is still my husband, we never annulled it."

"Then get down to my office, so I can find out if I'm a grandparent. Oh and your father is going to flip, but I think the worse reaction will be Jasper and Emmett, and even Rose's reactions. I will meet you in ten at the office." He hung up.

"When did Rose start liking me?" I asked to nobody, but somebody answered.

"I think it was when she found out we where still married. She was curious as to why I had pictures of you in my wallet, and why I had your credit card with the name Bella Cullen on it. She sort of guessed, and she is the reason why I can sneak away so often."

"I forgot about that card, it's our sneak away card. Remind me to thank her. Carlisle said to meet in ten at the office. He is opening it special for us." I said, as the three of us raced to Edwards Volvo.


	10. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

Edward flew down the back roads, with speeds of over ninety. I knew he was curious to find out if he was a father. We made it to Carlisle's office in record time.

I felt a little nausea due to Edwards driving, but I wondered if it wasn't a baby. I had to be close to three months along, because that was the last time we had been together, before I began shooting. He had made one trip to where we where shooting, but we hadn't done anything that weekend. I had been unable to get off the lot, so we just said we where high school friends, and he had come for a visit.

I opened the door to the office, and stepped inside.

"Carlisle?" I yelled out.

"Bella, Edward, come on back. Only you two, please."

"Sorry Shauna." I said, and she huffed.

"I had better be named god mother after all this." She said in a low whisper, which I chose to ignore, knowing that both Alice and Rose would want to be part god mothers as well.

I walked back nervous. "Hi," I said to Carlisle, who had set up a sonogram machine.

"Bella, how did you keep it a secret, I am very upset with both of you, you chose not to annul the marriage, like your parents wished."

"We where of age, and we are in love."

"I'm not going to say anything, by some miracle, you made it work. I shall give you my blessing, and hope that you are pregnant. Bella, lay down, and pull your shirt up, Edward, turn away."

"But…"

"No buts young man, you are in serious trouble. I might let Alice loose on you." Edward did as he was told, and turned away.

"Carlisle, I want Edward to see, he has seen every part of me, and I want him to be here to hear the heartbeat of his child if there is one."

"You hear that Edward, your wife is generous, turn around. Bella, this is going to be a little cold."

I flinched slightly as the get was placed on my stomach. He started to twirl a stick thing on my stomach. I heard a gulag gulag gulag sound.

"Well, that is your babies heartbeat. Do you see this peanut shaped thing?" Carlisle pointed to a shape on the screen. I nodded, and felt Edwards hand "That is my grandchild, or your baby if you are feeling selfish. Congrats you two, let's hope this child don't start high school like you two did."

"Where we that bad?" Edward asked innocently.

"You threw mud at her. You made her cry, do I need to keep going? Oh, and how about the time you got married on a bet, and you didn't annul it."

"I'm never going to live the mud incident down am I."

"No, I don't know how you two ever got together, and I don't think I ever want to know."

"You can thank Alice for that." Edward said, "but it was the best mistake of my life."

"Are you pregnant?" Shauna asked from the doorway, "all I am hearing about it a mud slinging incident, which is a cute way to meet. Bring that up in the interview you have with E! Friday."

"The mud incident is not coming up any more. I was fourteen."

"Old enough to know not to do it." Carlisle said.

"I wanted to see if it matched her eyes."

"Did it?" I asked.

"No, they are closer to chocolate."

"Know I know why you like chocolate." Carlisle said

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Carlisle, Edward and I said at the same time.

"She is about three months along." Carlisle continued, "Edward, you will have to get her pre-natal medicines, if Bella Swan would walk in a pharmacy and ask for pre-natal pills, it would be hell."

"Damn strait, Bella, I want to offer my congratulations." Shauna said, "Edward, are you sure about going public, you are going to be in the lime light almost as much as Bella, until the craze dies down."

"Shauna, I think I am going to hold off on doing anything other than appearances until after the baby is born. My next project isn't for a year, I'm three months along, I'm due in April, I believe, it's October, and I am here anyways for the next six months, with the exception of the Awards Season, and few public appearances with my latest movie, oh, and Edward is to be on my arm at all events.

"I need to tell Alice to get you a tux ready." I continued.

"So, your going to drop off the scene until the baby is born?"

"Yea, I'm due the same month that Jazz and Ali's wedding is. I have another six months off, as long as you didn't green light any new projects in the last 2 days." Shauna shook her head. "So, I can focus on giving the baby what they need until it's six months old."

"You have this all figured out don't you," I nodded.

"Now, I just have to tell the family. A double whammy in one day."

I hopped of the table, and tripped over my feet. Edward, caught me.

"How do you walk in heels?" Shauna asked.

"Lot's of practice. I am a bon-a-fide klutz. Freshman year, I tripped over a stick, placed by my husband," I play glared at him, "broke my ankle."

"Edward must of hated you in high school."

"Actually, I loved her. Even then, and I felt that by teasing her, I would convey the message."

"Typical male. A way to a woman's heart is threw her stomach, that and sweet nothings."

"Shauna, don't tell him that, he will do nothing to me, and think it's sweet. Edward, remember the whole food thing when it's three in the morning, and I want something stupid to eat."

"Bella, here is your pre-natal scripts, I would like to lock up. Oh, wait, I need to get something to sedate the guys with. They are already upset that your 'married' to Mike Newton, but now finding out your still married, and pregnant with Edwards child, is going to send them over the edge.

"Charlie is already sedated, so I hope he will take the news well enough, but the big boy's are going to be a hand full." Carlisle laughed. "Edward, how's your nose feeling?"

"Fine. Why?"

"It won't be for long." Carlisle said, and Edward gulped.


	11. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_

As we reached the house where all our little secrets would be reviled, Edward started stroking my hand he was holding.

"If your this nervous just telling your family, what are you going to do when you tell the nation that you are taking some time off?" Shauna asked.

"It's not that Shauna, it's the fact that this marriage was suppose to be annulled, and it wasn't, everybody but Rose is going to be upset." I said. "Hell, I think Rose is even going to yell about me being with child. She and Emmett have been trying for years."

My hand left Edwards, and started stroking my stomach, where our baby grew, safe and sound from the outside world for another six months, where than it would be thrust into a life in the light.

"Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart," Edward murmured to me. He held my hand that was over my stomach. "I won't let anybody hurt you. The family is going to be excited, after the initial shock. Yes, they are going to be mad, but they love you. I'm another story. They might not be speaking to me at the end of the day."

"It's not the family I'm worried about. I am currently 'married' to Mike Newton," I air quoted, "the world want the girl next door star to be with the handsome stranger making his way in the biz. Not her high school enemy."

"Honey, we where never enemies. We just had a weird way of showing how we loved each other. The thing is, I do love you, the clumsy, shy, girl next door you, and if I have to start work in Hollywood, than so be it, as long as I am next to you. By the way, who is Shauna talking to back there."

"She is probably releasing a press statement about how I am married, but not to who the world thinks I am."

"Don't stress, it's not good."

"Ok, E! will be retracting the earlier interview, and if they do that, I promised them the inclusive to who you are married to, Bella, you are a lot of trouble." Shauna chuckled from the backseat.

"Bells, we have to get out, the family is watching out the window."

"You want to do this in our um… normal fashion?"

"Arguing?" I nodded and he laughed.

"Shauna, your about to see us in our prime."

"Joy. Let's just get this over, I want to give the official statement as soon as this is over."

"Didn't you just give it?" Edward asked.

"No, I was chewing E! a new one. They went on word of mouth, and forgot to check with the other party."

"Let's go in." I didn't want to be in the middle of a stress day. Edward got out, and walked around the car.

He opened the door for Shauna, and helped her out of the car, and walked towards the house, that caused Alice to come out the door with a sour look on her face. He turned back to car, and opened my door.

"I just got chewed out by the pixie. Sorry, I forgot you Swan." He was trying to hold a laugh in, and Alice was looking murderous. "I love you," he added in undertones, which nobody but me could hear.

"Whatever Cullen," his name rolled off my tongue with hatred. I walked inside, ready to get the news out, in the air. I sat down on the sofa next to Shauna, and Edward came and set down beside me.

"Who said you could sit by me?"

"Feisty much?"

"Go to hell, and stay there."

"I'm already there, anywhere you are is hell."

"Then leave. I have news to tell the family."

"Bella, what is your news, your not really married are you?" Alice asked all excited.

"Alice, chill, you'll learn the secret in due time. Please tell the dumb ass to leave me alone, he is poking me in the ribs."

"Jeez sorry." Edward said.

"Okay, so the news that was said this morning, was falsified, so don't believe anything. E! has been informed of the situation, and they will be issuing a retraction, but that isn't the news that I came to tell you."

"It's always about you. You, you and you."

"Me, I never get to tell my secrets first, remember, you kind of beat me to the punch three years ago about the whole 'we're married' thing. Hell, we where still in front of the judge when you said it. Besides the two witness, it was just you and me, I knew we had gotten married, everybody in the damn room already knew it, than you just blurt it out."

"Dude, she is going to hit you again" Emmett muttered, causing Rose to elbow him in the side, "ouch, what."

"I was excited, I had never done something so spontaneous with somebody I care so deeply about. I just wanted to let the world know that you where and still are mine. Forever." Ha, he just said it, but nobody registered it, if they did, they didn't let on.

"What do you mean, I am still yours?" That did it, shocked and confused faces turned our way. The only two who didn't look surprised where Carlisle, who had just came in, and Rose, who was doing her best to keep Emmett pinned to the floor where they where sitting.

"We never annulled it, you knew that though. We have been keeping our marriage a secret for three years." No sound came for the audience.

"Really, I never knew that, I knew about the nights of intense love-making, and the fact that I wear your rings around my neck, but never about the fact that we where still married, oh wait, it does ring a bell now." I pulled him into a deep and satisfying kiss.

"Oh, are you really still married? Oh my god," Alice was screeching.

"There's more, we're pregnant." Edward said.

"I'm going to be an aunt and a mom?" Alice screeched.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"Yea, I found out a few day's ago."

"I'm pregnant as well." Rose spoke up, and a struggling Emmett looked at her.

"Is it the water around here, because I don't want any," Shauna said, as she had asked for a glass just a few moments prior, but Carlisle had stopped to look at Rose.

"Shauna, I don't think you are going to get any, All the boys are speech less for once." I laughed, and looked at my sisters who where both pregnant. "I say when we get bigger, we have a sleep-over, and make the boys go for stupid food that we are craving."

Rose, and Alice laughed, while the boys looked sour.

"How far along are you, Bells?" Jasper spoke for the first time since we had gotten there.

"Three months."

"Good, so I have six months to do bodily harm to Edward."

"No you don't Jazz, because if you do that, I will come after you."

The bickering didn't stop until early morning.


	12. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9- The Interview._

The plan should go as follows:

Edward leaves ten minutes before interviewer shows up, then comes back when Shauna text him, about ten minutes in.

I show the house to said interviewer, keep my rings, which where on my ring finger for life now, hidden until the opportune moment. Shauna wanted my hand hid behind my left hand almost until Edward came, and then I would shift, and lay my hand with the rings on my left hand.

Shauna would be doing what she does best. Which mean's I don't know what the hell she is doing.

Confused? Me too. We'll see how it goes.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I got up, and set the kitten that Alice and Jasper had gotten for me on the floor. They had said that petting a cat would help relieve stress, so not only had I gotten one, but so did Rose, and Jasper had gotten one for Alice as well. Our kittens had had one play date so far.

"Bella, E! is here. The interviewer is Ryan Seacrest. Be nice, and don't hit anybody, and most defiantly not Edward."

"Why would I hit the guy I love."

"You did it before."

"He pinched my ass, in public. Where are they?"

"Go, open the door, and they will greet you. I'm getting ready to text Edward."

I walked to the front door. Placed as real of a smile as possible on my face, and opened the door.

"Hi," I said to the camera-operator, and Ryan, "come on it."

"What a nice house Bella." Ryan commented.

"Thanks, it's my friends from high school, they are letting me stay here for the wedding."

"The camera went off as soon as we stepped though the door." Ryan said, and I blew a puff of air out. Ryan laughed.

"So, would you like something to drink?" The plan was already falling apart.

"No, thanks." Ryan said. I looked at the camera-operator. He shook his head.

"Where would you like to do the interview? My friend doesn't mind if we use the living room." I directed the crew into the living room, and set down on the sofa, while the crew got ready.

Shauna gave me a thumbs up, meaning she had text Edward to let him know that he could come.

"Bella, first of all, E! would like to apologize for the interview with Mr. Newton. We should have checked with you first. We would also like to thank you for the opportunity to visit with you, so you can talk about why you think Mr. Newton did what he did, and what about a rumor that you are already married, and have been for sometime. So, when ever you are ready we will begin." I nodded, and felt the lights turn on, and saw the little red light on the camera come on, and knew they where taping.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," the producer ticked his fingers off, and at one, he pointed at Ryan.

"I'm here today with Bella Swan who was recently said to have been married to up and coming young star, Mike Newton, but we here at E! got the report wrong. Ms. Swan is not married, at least that's what we think. With the new rumor going around, Bella is going to set the stories and rumors true. Bella, nice to see you." The camera zoomed out to include me in the shot, while the second camera was a stationary head shot of just me.

"Nice to see you to Ryan. I'm sorry that you had to come all the way to Washington to set a falsified story and rumor true, but I am looking forward to giving you my opinions, and tell you what is true, and what isn't true."

"Are you married?" Shauna pointed at me, and I shifted my hands so the rings could be seen. Even though we had gotten married on a bet, Edward had went out and bought me a matching engagement ring and wedding ring. The set would slide together, to create one ring out of two.

"I am, but I'm not married to who you think I am. I am not married to Mike, I was never even romantically linked with him. We said hi a few times, and that was about it."

"Why do you think Mike said you where married?"

"I can't give you good solid reason, but I think, and don't take this with anything more than a grain of sand, he wanted to date me, and every time I would say no, it made him angry. So when I disappeared off the radar to come and help plan my brother's wedding, he figured that it would be a good time to get back at me, by saying we where secretly married. At least that is what I think." I looked at Shauna who gave me a thumbs up, and I saw Edward standing by her. When had he gotten there.

"How did you coop?"

"My agent/publicist is really good at what she does, she was in Seattle before I even knew what was going on. I was pulled out of bed, not only by her, but by my family, more so, my sister-in-law, Ali, when my cell phone started blowing up with calls, right after you reported the story."

"Again, E! is very sorry about not checking with you first. I noticed you said sister-in-law, does that mean you really are married?" "Alice has been my sister-in-law for four years, but we have been best friends for seven, since I first met her freshman year of high school, when her and her family moved here. She is set to marry my brother Jazz here in a few months. I don't want to say much, but she might plan my vow renewals. She is really good at planning weddings."

"So, who is the lucky man?"

"His name is Edward Cullen. Like I said, we first met freshman year, when he sent mud flying my way. He actually just walked in."

"Let's get him over here, so we can put a face to the name."

"Oh, now that we are public, your going to be seeing him a lot, especially during awards season. He is my date to each event."

I motioned for Edward to come over, and he did, looking slight nervous.

"Don't worry, honey, it's just you me and the crew plus Shauna. This isn't live."

"And, we can cut that out." Ryan added to my statement. Edward instantly looked better.

"So, what is Bella talking about when you slung mud at her?" "That wasn't suppose to be brought up again. As you know, my family moved here the summer before freshman year of high school, it was me and my twin Alice, and my older sister Rose. Well, the first day I was out in our new yard, working on my corvette, I saw this beautiful girl walk into the house across the alley. It turned out to be Bella. Her eyes where what caught me. The looked like mud brown. She came out to take trash out, and I threw mud at her just to see if it matched."

"I was furious. I had never had mud thrown at me before, and I looked up and found these emerald green eyes staring at me, with such intensity. I yelled 'what are you looking at jerk,' and he said nothing. I ran inside crying."

"I was fourteen, and should have just asked her to come over, but she looked so guarded. I was afraid to speak to Bella. I later got a good look at her eyes, and they where like warm chocolate, and every day when I eat chocolate, I think of her." Edward concluded. "Even when I go to her movies, I have to eat chocolate. It makes me feel closer to her."

"You knew you loved her from the get go."

"I knew I loved her, but I conveyed the message wrong. I treated her like something I had stepped in. I caused many tears and broken bones over the course of freshman year."

"I only broke my ankle once."

"What about the leg when I pushed you out of a tree?"

"Oh, forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

"Broken bones, how did that happen?"

"My ankle, he placed a stick on ice, in front of me, and I tripped and slid, and broke my ankle. The leg was when Alice was doing her nails, and I was climbing a tree during the summer before freshman year, and he quietly snuck up the tree and pushed me out of it. He wouldn't stop laughing."

"Boy's will be boys." Edward added.

"So, what happened after freshman year? I understand that you graduated high school in Florida."

"Yes, I moved to Florida to be closer to my mother.

"How did you two rekindle the romance?"

"On a bet slash dare. I chose to move back to Washington, and I was hanging out with Alice and my brother Jasper." I said.

"Alice, was intoxicated one night, and bet Bella that she couldn't do something spontaneous. Ali said that it had to be big, and then I walked up, causing Ali to say that Bella had to marry me. So, we ended up married. That was the first night that I told her I had loved her since freshman year, since the mud slinging incident."

"Somehow in my heart, I found that I loved him as well, we eloped that night, and the family told us to annul it, but we never did. Here we are three years later, in love, and on are way to being a family of three."

"Three? Are you trying to say something."

"Yes, our family of two is growing to a family of three in April."

"Wow, you are going to cause some hearts to break in Hollywood."

"Most defiantly, but you know I'm happy, and I can't wait to have the baby. Edward and I where ready to start a family while I was on my hiatus, it hadn't been planned, and we both had been talking, but life threw us a little surprise."

"Thank you both for opening up to E!. I'm Ryan Seacrest, and this has been an E! exclusive."


	13. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry that I am wrapping this story up, but reviews where not as great as I had hoped, so I wrapped this one up. I might write a sequel, but that's up in the air. Maybe or maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see. I do have an idea for it, but I'll just have to see what happens._

_Six Months Later_

It had been a long six months, the press had stopped at nothing until Bella and Edward had been seen in public a number of times. Shauna had arranged certain sightings, and the couple had been caught in some awkward positions, but things worked in there favor.

Bella's latest movie was doing well in the box office, and she was signed to do a new movie that could potentially put the new writer in box office history. The reason Bella was doing the movie, she got to bring her new daughter Phynix to work every day. Phynix was would be six months when the movie started filming, and she would be staring as Bella's baby.

"I love being a mother," Bella said to Edward, right after having Phynix.

"I love being a father," Edward murmured, and watched Bella feed his daughter.

Just months after the news broke about Bella and Edward, Edward had gotten a job at a piano bar, and was making good money. He would be starting med school in the fall. He hoped to someday deliver one of their children.

"Turn on E!," Shauna flounced in. Edward hit the remote, and turned it on.

"We here at E! would like to report that Bella Swan-Cullen, and husband Edward Cullen, welcomed their first child into the world last night. Phynix Isabella Swan-Cullen. It has been rumored that baby Phynix will be staring along side her mother in an upcoming movie. It must run in genes to become an actress. We will be looking for great things from Ms. Swan-Cullen. Congratulations, to both Bella and Edward."

"Did you hear that, little one," Shauna looked at Phynix, "your not even a day old, and your already famous. More famous than Bradjolina's kids any day."

The three adults laughed, and Phynix cooed. Her story was just beginning.


End file.
